DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract Verbatim): Approximately 2 percent of screened adolescent children need follow up for scoliosis. Numerous serial upper body X-rays are used for long term observation. Scoliosis is about 8 times more prevalent among girls than boys. X-ray induced breast cancer and other diseases are of concern. X-ray monitoring of these children is cumbersome, expensive, time consuming, and less accurate than desired. Better methods of topographic surfacing mapping could reduce dependence on X-rays, lower costs, improve case management, and reduce mortality and morbidity from X-ray induced side effects. Vision Metrics proposes to adapt its DMEyes topographic mapping system to map the back's surface, and develop mathematical methods to track spine curvatures. Vision Metrics, Inc.'s DMEyes topographer is designed to maintain mapping accuracy for a wide range of surfaces. Topographic maps are directly obtained from a three-dimensional Cartesian coordinate data array. Measurements are based on the principle of chief ray triangulation. A calibrated light pattern is projected onto the patient and imaged by a video camera. The locations of ten calibrated points are used to determine the shape of the surface from the intersections of the projected chief rays and the imaged chief rays. No assumptions are made about the shape of the back's surface. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: An estimated 2000 orthopaedic physicians specializing in the treatment of scoliosis and thousands of school districts would be interested in an effective topographic mapping system for diagnosing and managing scoliosis that was totally harmless.